A friendly visit
by Puppy- Angel of Ice
Summary: Mokuba's trying to go over his friend, Rebecca's house...but everything just seems to pop up. Read and Review. Another one of my short stories.


Aoi: Ok, another story about my life. Well, this actually happened to my little sister, but who cares.

Yugi: Am I in this one?

Aoi: No.

Yugi: What, but I thought you loved me...

Aoi: No, half of my heart belongs to Yami Bakura.

Yugi: (huffed at this, then muttered) I don't even think he's house broken yet.

Aoi: Ok, now you sound like Kaiba.

Yugi: Who owns the second half?

Aoi: Kaiba

Yugi: What?

Aoi: Oh don't worry, you own the bottom of my heart.

Yugi: I guess that's ok.

Aoi: Ok...look at much time you made me waste, ok, now to catch up. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own this story. Yeah, that's right, this story belongs to me.

* * *

A Friendly Visit

* * *

"So do I get go? Do I get go?" Mokuba asked, while bouncing up and down on his bed, as Noa hung up Seto's cell phone.

"Yeah, well at least they said you can," Noa smiled, "But first you need to ask Seto."

"Ok...no sweat," Mokuba cheered.

Then he ran off, looking for Seto. Noa only chuckled to himself as he put up his school books. He loved to see his little brother happy, it made him feel happy.

* * *

Seto was in his office writing up a new storyline for a virtual reality game, when Mokuba barged in. This startled Seto a bit, causing him to accidently close his program. He glanced down at what he did in horror, then up at Mokuba. His mouth still dropped open.

"Hey Seto, can I go to my friend's house?" he asked.

Seto was still, in shock from what had happened. He was on a role too. ((Aoi: See that's why you save your stuff.))

"Huh, can I...can I?" he begged, puppy dog eyes and all.

"Sure why not," Seto said, not really paying attention.

"Yes," Mokuba cheered. Then ran off back to his room.

* * *

_Five minutes later, _Mokuba finally ran back to his room to see Noa.

"What are you doing in my room, Noa?"

"Just looking for something, I think I left my book in here"

"Really, well...I don't know where it is. All I know is that I get to go. I'm so excited...I mean, I haven't seen my friend in such a long time," Mokuba cheered.

Mokuba looked in the mirror and started to brush his hair, when Noa noticed his clothes. There were a few dirt spots on the back of his shirt and few on his pant legs.

"You should seriously think about changing those clothes," Noa said after he noticed this.

Mokuba only rolled his eyes in the mirror saying, "Whatever."

That's when Seto walked in saying, "Oh I forgot to ask you something, did you do your homework?"

Mokuba paused at this, he knew the answer but didn't want to say it.

"Um...,"

"Mokie," Seto began.

"Ok...No, but I'll do it...later," Mokuba promised.

"Which means never, I'm sorry but you have to do your homework before you go," Seto said.

* * *

Mokuba only groaned at this and walked over to his backpack pulling out his books. Then sitting them on his bed, there were so many.

"Do I seriously have to do all of these?"

Seto nodded his head.

"Arg," Mokuba groaned once more.

Noa only saw this out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but feel bad. Seto then walked out of the room, and went to his bed room. Mokuba only sat there staring at his books. The subjects were Math, Science and Language Arts. ((Aoi: Not to hard, right?))

"I can't possibly do all of this," he cried.

Mokuba then opened up his math book, _Ok...maybe I can do this_, he thought. As he did math, he just kept thinking about how happy he was going to be after he saw his friend. It would all be worth it in the end. A few minutes later he started science. The minute he opened up the book, his eyes widened.

"I can't do this," he whined, as he shut the book and threw it up against the wall.

Noa quickly turned and saw this, and flinched the minute the book hit. Mokuba then opened his Language Arts book, and again his eyes widened. Then they filled with tears.

"Why do I have to do all of this work?" he sobbed, "It's not fair...I never get to see my friends."

Noa walked over, and sat on the bed beside Mokuba. Patting him on the back saying, "It's going to be alright. I mean, I could help you with your work if you want, Mokuba."

Mokuba only looked at Noa, and said, "But you're...you. I'd rather ask Seto."

"But Seto's really busy," Noa reminded, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, but you're you. The way I said it," Mokuba stated.

"Just let me help you," Noa argued.

"No...," Mokuba shouted as he scooped up his two remaining books and ran out of the room. Noa only rolled his eyes, saying, "I could've helped...I'm smart."

* * *

_One hour and thirty minutes later,_ Mokuba walked out of Seto's room, carrying his books. Tear stains were still on his cheeks as he walked into his room.

Noa noticed these and said, "Let me guess, Seto didn't want to help you?"

"No...I just kept getting frusturated, and then he would get frusturated. Then we both would get mad, and that's when I started to cry. But good news...I've finished my homework, so I can go," Mokuba cheered.

Noa walked over and hugged Mokuba, only to step back with a disgusted look. Mokuba noticed the look and tilted his head in a confused manner.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Um...Mokie, when was the last time you bathed?" Noa asked, while holding his face with both hands, "I mean...I didn't notice earlier...but you offend."

Mokuba looked at him in disbelief, so Noa shouted, "Seto!"

* * *

Seto walked in moments later, and noticed Mokuba was still here. This only caused him to ruffle back his brown hair in confusion.

"Why are you still here, I mean...didn't you want to go over your little friend's house," Seto asked.

Mokuba then answered, "I'm leaving right now."

"Seto, have you smelled him lately?" Noa asked.

Seto then walked over to Mokuba and smelled him saying, "Oh my God, when's the last time you took a bath?"

Mokuba thought for a while, then answered, "The last time I went."

* * *

_Suddenly Noa had a flashback:_

_"Really, well...I don't know where it is. All I know is that I get to go. I'm so excited...I mean, I haven't seen my friend in such a long time," Mokuba cheered. _

* * *

Both Noa and Seto's mouths dropped open. They had no idea that Mokuba went to school smelling like that. Mokuba didn't really see anything wrong with the way he smelled, so he grabbed his backpack and started walking out of his room. That's when Seto stopped him.

"Wait a sec, Mokie. Before you go anywhere you have to take a bath," Seto said.

"A b-bath? But I hate baths," Mokuba whined.

"Not actually a bath, take a shower. You're in, then you're out," Noa suggested.

"I hate those more than baths," Mokuba argued, then begged, "Please don't make me take a shower...I'd much rather take a bath."

"I'm not washing out that tub," Seto said.

"Don't we have servants to do that kind of stuff," Noa asked, while brushing his green hair.

"They're on holiday, don't ask," Seto simply replied.

Mokuba walked towards the bathroom, then got scared.

"Remember...you want to take your shower so you can go over your friend's house, right," Seto asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba supposed.

* * *

Noa suddenly handed Mokuba a towel and a wash cloth, this didn't make him feel any better. After taking a few breaths Mokuba walked into the bathroom. About ten minutes later he actually took a shower. While Mokuba was off bathing, Seto and Noa were in the living room playing video games ((Aoi: Well, it was a racing game.)) Occasionally Seto would glance over at the clock, thinking, _How long does it take to finish a shower...I hope he didn't die._ Mokuba finally walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body and another wrapped around his hair.

"Don't you feel better, Mokuba?" Noa asked.

"No."

"Well...you smell better," Seto laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Mokuba said sarcastically.

"Well...go get dressed, so you can go," Noa said.

"Yeah...I almost forgot," Mokuba said, running off to his room.

Noa ran after him.

* * *

In Mokuba's room, Noa was sitting on Mokuba's bed. Mokuba was standing at his mirror, blow drying his hair.

"So you have clothes?" Noa spoke up.

"Yeah, I have the perfect thing to wear...see I was going to wear-

"Can't be the clothes you just took off," Noa added.

"Oh...," Mokuba said a bit disappointed, "Then I got nothing."

"I'll help you...hold on," and Noa ran out of the room.

* * *

Mokuba sat around his room for another hour, before Noa returned with a navy blue, short sleeved shirt and black jeans. He tossed them over to Mokuba, who tossed them up and down because they were so hot.

Noa only said, "They just came out of the dryer."

"I can see that," Mokuba said as he slipped on his clothes.

* * *

After he was done getting dressed, Mokuba finally grabbed his backpack again, and ran out of his room. He ran all the way to the living room where Seto was. He was now reading a book. There Mokuba stood right in front of him, with a smile on his face. Seto only pointed to the clock. Mokuba turned and looked, and gasped. Then he had a very disappointed look on his face. Noa suddenly ran in and said, "Aren't you going, Mokie?"

"Too late," Seto said as he looked back down at his book.

"It's Too late," Mokuba cried dramatically.

"What?" Noa asked.

"Man, I took a bath for nothing," Mokuba cried some more, then started smelling himself.

"I'm so sorry, Mokie," Noa said.

"I hate this smell," Mokuba said, then started rolling around on the floor saying, "I took a bath for nothing."

* * *

Seto only shook his head at this. Then Mokuba ran outside, then started rolling around in the mud. Laughing hysterically yelling, "I AM THE PIGGY KING!" That's when Bakura walked down the sidewalk with Joey, walking Yami Bakura. Leash and all. "So dat's what he calls it," Joey said. Suddenly Yami Bakura spotted a squirrel and started dragging Bakura towards it him crying out, "Heal...heal, sit boy, sit!"

* * *

Aoi: So...what'd you think?

Mokuba: But I love baths.

Aoi: And...Yami Bakura isn't walked like a dog...and besides, you wouldn't want Tristan playing my little sister.

Mokuba: No...

Aoi: Well I didn't think so...well, that's it. So, Bye.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
